Freedom
by K005
Summary: A Alice is being abused by her owner, only one Knight stands up to the abuser. Will the Alice be free or blamed for the knights courageous act?


My internet's down so I decided to wirte this out of boredom, plus I said I would. Back-story on what happend between Alice and Aya in my most-favorite fic (well, not favorite but I'm updating this one more then I would with any other pic ) 'The Four Fragments of Thanatos Tower' I can't make it into a songfic since I don't have italics or bold to seperate the music portion from the action portion. Rambling, on with it!.

Ew, they made the worst kind of tea at the knights guild, it's as thick as mud for Odin's sake! Aya was a swordsman, just turned knight. (you'll understand later ) What she really wanted to be was a Magician but the fates were against her and against her own will, she became a swordsman.

Aya reached for her book, then just as she had barely lifted it up a dark-blue blur wooshed by and took her table, tea, napkin, and muffin with it! If I were to say that her eyes were as wide as saucers, that wouldn't be correct, they looked more like ripe, green apples. A armor-clad figure slowly walked twoards the muffin-snatcher, a sneer on his face and malice in his eyes,  
they promoted such a being to the rank of Lord Knight?

The Lord Knight gave a 'Hmph' as he kicked the person, who didn't even yelp in pain. Leaning over to get a better look she noticed it was a maid of some sort,  
and the poor thing was crying. This won't do! Knights are supposed to hold the spirit of chilvalry! Beating a helpless woman was NOT chilvarous in any way!

Dashing twoards the man that dared wear the armor of a knightshe set her arms in a X formation to block the punch intened for the girl. "What do you think you're doing! Can't you see that's a monster! Listen to your superiors and get out the way!" The man shouted, his voice like a flaming dagger whizzing through a cold Lutie night.

Her hair shadowed her eyes as she spread her arms out to make herslef a shield for the woman. "Monster? What is monster but a tittle given to those who are different from us? Why do we hate them so? They did nothing to us, and if they did they have every right too since we burst into thier homes, with only the inttention of killing them for glory, greed, and self-satisfacton."

Standing up to her full hieght she brought her anger-filled eyes to meet the knights. "As for you being my superior, anybody who beats a helpless woman,  
who has caused you no grief, nor any harm, and who won't fight back, Is no superior to me!" She yelled, keeping her eyes strong even though her spirit was tremmbling in fear.

"You do realise that if you keep helping her, I'll not only demote you to a novice, but I also might kill you." He stated, pft attempting to make me join his monster-hatin side, he wishes! "No way! because theres no such thing as human and monster!" "What do you mean! of course there is, you're insane"  
"I'm not insane, what is human and monster but just titles that seperate us because of our differences! She can feel! Look at her, shaking in fear because of the pain you've caused her! If keeping my rank means sitting back and watching you hurt her, then to wear the uniform of a knight will only bring me shame"  
I counterd.

Growling, the brash knight took out a Claymore, and aimed it for the girl.  
Just when the sword was a few feet from her, Aya didn't think, she just ran infront of it to protect the girl. The sword didn't go through her all the way,  
the knight had to push it rather roughly to make it go out the other side due to her spine. Coughing up the blood that had risen in her throaght like bile. She placed shaky arms on the handle.

As the Lord Knight was busy gloating to his peers she took that opportunity to pull the offending sword from her stomach. Wielding it like a knight who had only Sword Mastery to level 7 she charged it him. By the time the man had turned around to protect himself it was too late, he had been sliced from the shoulder to the junction of his hip, and died a quick death, most un-deserving for the likes of him.

The poor fool must've leveled on Leaf Cats and was 10 levels below her, his impatientness had made his demise. Feeling the blood rise back to her throat she swallowed and limped over to the maid. Getting on her knees and smiling as if she had just come back from a date she asked to oddest question.

"Do you know where my muffin is?" Her shocked face broke out into a grin, which then shattered into a full-out laugh. Aya chuckled a bit then passed out, right next to her new friend.

Ow, ok, my head hurts, like Hammer to the head hurt, why does it smell like a docotr's office in my room? Oppening my eyes I did the stupid thing, I sat up, and screamed, not a normal glass-breaking scream mind you, a wall-shaking ear bleeding, glass cracking, scream. After about 10 priests and that girl got the low-down on why I screamed they all left besides her.

"You're sure you're O.K?" The girl asked, in a small voice. Oh, a quiet-type eh? She must love books too! "Yeah, I'm fine, find my muffin yet?" Laughing she pointed to my nightstand where a blue berry muffin sat, mocking me, damn it.

"Hey! I got a idea, how about when I get dressed we go to the park or the library"  
I stated enthusiaticly. "Uh, oh, um, sorry..." the girl said, pulling on the sleeve of her outfit. "About you loosing you job, I mean" "It's fine, I wanted to be a Mage anyway!" I stated with a smile, she smiled back. "Now if you let me get ready we can go to the park, library, or if you want I can take you home!" God, the look on her face was priceless "T-take me home? you'll really do that"  
"Duh! If you really wana go I'll personally escort you before they make me a novice."

Seeing somebody crying, smiling, ang hugging you is a wierd thing, but she's deffinetally happy right? "Oh ThankYouThankYouThankYou!" "O.K O.K! just don't ruin my good night shirt!" "Ah, right, sorry, I'll let you get dressed"  
"Really? I thought I was gonna travel in my P.Js!" Laughing she left, darn,  
I forgot to ask her name!

I put on my knight's outfit for the last time and fashioned my Nagan to my side.  
Leaving the room, I jogged over to the park to met her. "Hey, I forgot to ask your name, I can't keep calling you girl, ya know." "It's Alice, what's yours?" she asked with a smile. "Oh, I'm Aya, Soon-to-be-ex-knight-extrodinare"  
I replied in a joking tone.

She stood up "Well, I really want to get home so, can we head for Glast Hiem now?" "Sure! I always loved places like Glast Hiem! You guys pick the best places to live!" I said as I started walking twoards Geffen, Alice jogging to catch up with me, this was gonna be a great friendship. My muffin's still at the hospital...

Short, but whatever, this'll need serious revising too, won't it? x.x 


End file.
